In utilizing cloud computing technology, companies often employ the use of multiple data centers which provide the computational resources required for companies to meet the needs of their customers. Data centers can host a number of different network devices (i.e., servers, network switches, etc.) and are used to provide different forms of media and/or offer vast amounts of storage space to customers. However, as user demand for media and/or storage increases, companies need to correspondingly increase the computing capacity of their data centers. Thus, companies need to increase the number of network devices within their data centers.
However, when acquiring new network devices for these data centers, companies are often required to manually install and manage these devices. For instance, the management ports of each network device must be manually provisioned and manually configured by an experienced end-user (i.e., a network administrator). This is done to ensure that these network devices, as well as the networks in which these devices are placed within, properly function in an expected manner. As such, the process of planning, wiring, configuring and managing a network is a cumbersome task for a company and requires significant oversight. Accordingly, these companies are forced to spend a significant amount of time, money and computing power to effectively manage existing network infrastructures within their data centers. This imposes a huge toll on companies since this is not their primary aspect of business.